


A Christmas Surprise

by ScriptaHistoriarum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, MLChristmas2k18, Other, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaHistoriarum/pseuds/ScriptaHistoriarum
Summary: After having left Paris without warning for more than 2 years, Adrien Agreste has finally made his return back home and is eager to pay a visit to his Bug during the holiday season. They had some unspoken issues to deal with anyway... but Marinette is not that willing to let Adrien back in her life.Where Adrien tries to woo Marinette despite her best efforts to ignore him. A Winter Holiday Season story!For #25daysofml2k18 on Tumblr





	1. Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I told myself I wouldn't do this again after the fiasco of last year, but when I saw this I just couldn't help myself. I'm a sucker for winter and Christmas and just can't stand the thought of not having done something for the holiday season.
> 
> Anywho, even though I should be finishing chapter 10 of POV, I'm doing this now. My computer was sort of crashing on me all time as well this week, so I even start late already, but that doesn't matter for now, Let's just see if I can manage to keep up and finish everything before the 25th...

_Saturday, December 1_

She was frozen. Absolutely, utterly, entirely frozen.

She should be elated, really. It had been so long. Days, weeks, months, _years_ full of heartbreak and right now it could finally be redeemed, it could _end_.

Her voice had been cheery when she had greeted the next incoming customer. She had been taking customers for a few hours now, her parents busy in the back and in need of extra pairs of hands during the holidays. Alya had come by to help as well and had left not even too long ago.

Oh, how she needed her best friend’s support right now.

The customer who she had happily greeted not even a second ago had not said anything, which made her look up from her fixation on the cash register. That was the moment her eyes had widened.

“Hey,” he had greeted awkwardly.

Blond hair, green eyes, quite tall and slim yet not slender. He had aged, yes; was properly filling out his shirt with muscle mass now, his eyes less boyish but still kind and his smile just as dazzling as it had always been.

“Adrien?”

He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. It made her feel melancholic, despite that she has only seen him for not even one minute. “ _Bonjour_ , My Lady. It has been quite some time, hasn’t it?”

And it has. It has been just over two years now since they had to reveal to each other, two years since she confessed all of her feelings for him, for both himself and his alter ego (despite what she had been telling herself back then, she couldn’t deny that she had grown fond of her cat-eared partner), two years since she had _kissed_ him…

And two years since he had left her all on her own and heartbroken. No phone call or text, no quick visit on her balcony. One day he was there and told her he needed some time to think everything through after she had kissed him. She respected that, understanding that it was a lot to take in considering everything had happened so quickly, no time to properly process it for either of them. The next day, just as summer holiday had started, he was gone without a trace. No one knew where he had gone or for how long he would be away, but he had just left her without warning. It had probably not been his fault, she tried to reassure herself later on (after she had cried in the shower and angrily ripped off her posters of him from her walls); Gabriel Agreste was spotted in the USA the next day, on his way to New York, and she wouldn’t be surprised if Adrien was forced to follow along. It didn’t make it hurt less though that he hadn’t told her anything before he left, even if it was sprung on him last minute. If he could sneak away to be Chat Noir from time to time, couldn’t he at least have spared a minute to tell her something – _anything_?

On top of that, his phone number had changed, so she couldn’t contact him whatsoever. But that was probably Gabriel’s doing too.

However, the worst thing was that her partner would be leaving her, along with him. How would she be able to handle the Akumas without the aid of her trusted feline friend?

Well, apparently it didn’t take much. And that had nothing to do with a sudden upgrade of her abilities or that she automatically fought twice as hard with the knowledge she would be without her partner. No, it were the Akumas: they were… tame. Not powerful at all. People were akumatized for the most random and nonsensical reasons, and it showed in their powers and their unwillingness to cooperate with Hawk Moth. They argued more with Hawk Moth and went rogue all the time. So no, she hadn’t necessarily needed her partner with these easy fights. But that hadn’t meant she didn’t want him around at all!

And that for two years.

Marinette realized it had already been some time since he had last spoken, and that she should probably say something in return. “Uhm… yeah… it has…” The silence that fell upon them was tense. “D-do you- do you want to come upstairs? I can tell my parents I’m taking a break.”

He had looked awkward and nervous when she hadn’t said anything for longer than a minute, but now the bright smile returned. “I would love that.”

“I’ll be right back.” She cursed her cheeks for turning a dainty shade of pink as she went on her way to her parents. She couldn’t deny that he was still very attractive, nor could she deny that she was still _attracted_ to him – those feelings that had carved so deeply couldn’t just disappear, no matter how hard she had tried over the years – but she didn’t want to let herself get hurt again. Even if she would never really be over Adrien, she was at peace with the whole situation. She was content with the fact that they would never be together. And now he just had to come back and make her whole world turn upside down once again.

No matter what would happen now that he had returned from his two years absence, she was not going to fall for him again. She would make sure of that.


	2. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bee-tee-dubs, my dumb self is connecting all this as one story instead of just doing oneshots because I apparently like to make my life more stressful than it is :D

_Sunday, December 2_

Marinette puts down the plate of cookies on the coffee table, trying to get comfortable sitting so close next to Adrien on the small couch, but she can’t help her leg from bouncing up and down and her fingers from fidgeting.

“So… are we going to remain awkward or are we going to say something. If you don’t want me here, I can leave. I understand.” Adrien was about to get up, but Marinette rests her hand on his thigh and softly pushes him back down.

“No, it’s… okay. I’m just being stupid.”

“You’re not, Marinette. I know that I can’t just expect everything to be normal again. I want to try though.” Adrien grabs a cookie off the plate, delicately munching on it.

Marinette soundlessly nods and remains quiet for some time, taking a cookie for herself as well. “Things wouldn’t be like this if you had contacted me though. It’s quite a big deal, suddenly moving to another country, another continent nonetheless, without telling someone.”

Adrien sighs and dragges his hand down his face. “I know that. And I’m sorry.”

“Why didn’t you though?”

“I couldn’t.”

“How come?”

“No time. And Father didn’t allow it.”

“Why?”

“His appearance in New York was supposed to be under the radar. He had been planning it for weeks. When he dropped the bomb on me that I needed to pack and that we were leaving in the next 24 hours, he barely let me have any time to do anything else except prepare myself for the trip. He took my phone too, and didn’t relent when I begged him if I could contact my friends. He didn’t want to take any risks of word coming out to the media.”

“…I see.”

Just like she suspected, it wasn’t his fault at all. She was still upset though and that feeling couldn’t just go away.

Adrien stares down at his hands folded in his lap, cookie already comfortable in his stomach. “When we were in New York and we were seen, I assumed it didn’t matter anymore, especially since we were going to stay there for a long time, but he still wouldn’t let me contact you guys. I tried so many times, you have to believe me. I managed to get Nino one time and spoke to him for like two minutes, but that’s it. I wish I could have done more. I should have done more. I’m so very sorry, Marinette. You have to forgive me.”

Marinette closes her eyes in thought. She remembered Nino getting a phone call during school oh-so-long ago and he had been very excited. Alya had shushed him though and when Marinette later on asked who he had been on the phone with, he refused to tell her. Now she understood why. That was during the time she was still very heartbroken. Although they didn’t have the whole picture of how Marinette and Adrien’s relationship truly was, they did connect her gloominess and irritability to the lack of her crush during the day.

“I-I forgive you, Adrien. It wasn’t your fault. Thank you for taking your time and telling me right now though, now that you’re able to.”

Adrien nods eagerly. “I have only been back for a day. This is basically the first time I’m going outside on my own and I immediately went to you. I have never stopped thinking about you, My Lady.”

Marinette couldn’t help the corners of her lips from turning up at the nickname. It had been so long since she had heard that name. “You weren’t easy to forget either, you know?”

Adrien smiles and shuffles a little closer, feeling more at ease and comfortable now that the tension had left the room. “Every day I wished I was there with you. Every time an Akuma appeared on the news, I followed your every move to see if you were doing okay. I wanted to help you so badly. You can’t imagine how many I almost ran away to buy a plane ticket to Paris just so I could help you out.”

She blushed at his words and averted her gaze on him to the window. Those words were really nice, and she could feel he meant it. But was that the only thing on his mind or-

“I also wished we could have finished our conversation as well.” That got Marinette’s attention, and she looked directly into his eyes. “I was dumb for not deciding then and there what I wanted. I shouldn’t have gone home to ‘figure it out first’.” He mocks himself by speaking the last words nasally.

“That wasn’t dumb,” she spoke softly.

“It really was though.”

“No, Adrien,” she puts her hand on top of his that was resting on his leg, “We literally just showed each other our true identities. We were confused and surprised. And then my lame self just starts to blurt out everything that’s on her mind and just grabs you face and kisses you!” Back then she had been mortified by her actions, right now she can only giggle. “What were you supposed to do? I can only understand why you did what you did. Yes, I was sad for quite some time, especially since you just left after that day, but that’s doesn’t mean that it wasn’t justified.”

“I know,” he mumbles and she realizes he had come closer than he had been before. She feels flustered and looks away. He grabs both of her hands and starts to squeeze them softly. “But we wasted so much time.”

Marinette nods and looks him in the eyes again, only to see he was impossibly close now, his breath mingling with hers and his eyes focused on the lower part of her face. She wants to say something, but it dies on her tongue as he scoots closer and closes his eyes, slightly pouting his lips and almost pressing them against her-

She nudges him back and he immediately responds, letting go of her and giving her the space she needs. This is what she had wanted for so long and right now… she just can’t.

Marinette is shaking her head with a sigh. “I’m sorry. I just can’t, not now. It took me so much time and effort to get over you, and I just... can’t do this now.”

Adrien is obviously upset but doesn’t push, letting the words sink in. “Told you I was dumb.”

She shakes her head. “Stop saying that. You needed some time back then. Well, now I’m the one who needs some time. I mean, of course you had to think about it. You always had had your eyes on Ladybug and then she suddenly turns out to be your friend you would have never given a second thought?”

“Marinette, I-”

“You never saw me romantically and don’t you dare say otherwise,” she accuses.

“I never said that,” he counters. “But I probably would have liked you, if I would have let myself. You think I never saw any attractive people in my line of work? Of course I did, but I never did anything with that since I only had eyes for one and only one. That also meant Marinette was off the table. The reason I needed to think was to see if Marinette and Ladybug could ever be on the same level for me, and they could. I just had to decide that straight away.”

Silence falls over them again except for the low sounds of the ovens doing their work downstairs and the whistling of Tom as he puts pastries in said ovens. Adrien and Marinette have no idea where their Kwamis are, but they are probably either hiding somewhere together to give them some privacy or still hiding in their own spot to not interrupt the conversation.

Adrien tries not to be frustrated, but it’s hard when things aren’t going as planned. “I’m sorry,” he says again. “I know I was stupid back then. I know I’m still being stupid now, but at least… let’s try something, okay? One date? We’re Ladybug and Chat Noir. Aren’t we supposed to be together?”

“And that’s where lies the problem, Adrien,” Marinette says. “This isn’t some Christmas movie that ends up with a happy end. It takes more than some sweet words to change my mind. I know that I still like you, but like I said before, it has taken me so much blood, sweat and tears to forget you and now you just drop back in my life again. I basically buried every feeling I ever had for you. You can’t just dig that up in one go, it takes time.”

Adrien feels a spark of hope bubble up in his chest and he grabs Marinette’s hands in glee. “Then I promise you this: I will convince you that I really like you for who you are, and that there is no problem with liking me back despite what you’re telling yourself. I really want us to work. I’m back for good and I want to spend as much time as I can with the people I care about the most. That is you, Marinette.”

She can’t fight the smile appearing on her face. She always liked a good challenge. “Then start convincing me.”


	3. First Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post day 4 and 5 tomorrow, but I'll see how far I'll get. Even though every chapter is pretty short, I do really enjoy writing them!
> 
> Btw, I don't really like the name of the story, but can't think of anything else. Any ideas, anyone?

_Monday, December 3_

Marinette puts away her school tablet on her desk and rolls her chair away with a sigh. She was glad she had started doing her homework right out of school, because now she has finished all of her assignments for Tuesday _and_ Wednesday and it wasn’t even dinner time yet. The sun had slowly started to set – the sky becoming dark even before 5 pm – and she could smell the sweet aromas coming from down in the kitchen, her mother making a start on tonight’s dinner. She cracks her back and fingers and twists her hips, having sat in the same position for way too long.

Her eyes gaze out the window into the soon to be complete darkness of the night and decides that it might be good to go out for some fresh air. Hawk Moth has been quiet for quite some time now. No Akuma has appeared for almost two weeks and it worries her. Does he have something big planned? Does he know Chat Noir has returned and is he waiting for the right moment to strike?

Thinking of her partner makes her smile, and she is not even embarrassed about it. It was true, she did still have feelings for him and she was not going to lie to him about them, but she was not going to be easy on him either. Part of her thinks she’s crazy for rejecting Adrien’s advances, but another part of her can’t seem to care. He hurt her, even if it was outside of his grasp, and he has to deal with the consequences. Luckily, Adrien agreed with that and was happily planning all the ways he can win her heart. It was adorable, really, and it only made it harder for her to wait for him to prove himself. She has to remain strong though.

He says he cares about her. Then he has to show her that himself.

Tikki had been sleeping for some time now on a pillow and Marinette softly nudges her awake with a finger. The tiny red creature chirps then nods with a content hum. Marinette feels guilty for waking her up, but transforms anyway, already thinking of all the cookies she would give her Kwami as thanks.

Escaping through her sky light it doesn’t take long for Ladybug to swish in the air, her trusted yoyo guiding her through the city of Paris. She hopes she will see him, anticipation flowing through her body. She might have seen Adrien yesterday, but she hasn’t seen Chat Noir make an appearance yet. She wonder if he still looks the same or if his outfit has changed just like hers.

Instead of having her body fully covered in red and black polka dots, she has knee high boots that are completely black, her sleeves being the same up until her elbows. The fabric glides over her hands into fingerless gloves. Her hair has grown in length unto her breasts right now, and her twin tails are exchanged for a ponytail, one thick red ribbon holding it together. She will miss her old look of course, but she likes the change. She is seventeen now and has matured. That is seen in her alter-ego’s outfit too.

Ladybug halts to a stop near _Trocadéro_ , whipping open her yoyo and checking her map for a green paw print. He was never often in the 16e arrondissement, only when they needed to be at the Eiffel Tower for an Akuma attack, but she hopes he’s nearby, wanting, _needing_ to see him. She doesn’t know why she’s feeling this but she can’t help her chest from filling with glee upon the thought of seeing him. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, they say, and she heartily agrees. Now that she has seen him one time, she does not ever want to let him go.

If that meant as friends or not, it didn’t matter to her. As long as he would remain in her life. He promised he was here to stay in Paris for good and she wants to him to keep to his word.

She basically yelps in excitement as she spots his sign on her map and she calls him immediately.

“Chat Noir at your beck and call. What can I do for you on this beautiful evening, My Lady?”

She can practically _hear_ him wink and she doesn’t know if she wants to roll her eyes or smile fondly.

“Why are you outside? There is no Akuma, right?”

“No, there is not. I could ask you the same thing though.”

“Just wanted to get out of the house. I get pretty cold during the winter time, but I still really enjoy watching the sky. It’s always so beautiful.”

“Just like you, _Buginette_.”

“I walked into that one myself, didn’t I?” She giggles. “Just get your butt over to the 16e arrondissement.”

“Only if you keep talking about my butt. It makes this cat purr.”

“Don’t push it.”

“All right, all right. See you in a few.”

Ladybug hangs up and sits down on the edge of the roof she was standing on. She waits. And waits. She was about to get up and pace to release the energy bubbling inside of her, but then he arrives already, all goofy smiles and flicking tails. She tries to hold herself back but she is in his arms instantly and she can feel his grin on her head as his face is buried in her hair. Only now does she realize how tall he has become: she barely reaches his chest.

“So, to who do I owe the pleasure of getting to see my favorite bug during this wonderful night?” Chat Noir sways them from side to side for a moment before letting go.

“Me!” Marinette proudly exclaims. “Because of my super abilities to _finally_ finish my homework on time, I had some time get out.”

“Good job,” he praises. “I actually was hoping to see you around,” he admits and rubs the back of his neck. “And maybe I would have visited you if I wouldn’t have seen you.”

“Oh really now?” She flicks his bell that has remained on his suit and pets him near his cat ear. “Did you miss me that much?”

“Says the one who basically jumped me for a hug.”

“Hush you. Let’s sit down.”

They do so and remain quiet for some time, enjoying each other’s company without words. She examines him and comes to the conclusion that his suit actually hasn’t changed that much. He still has his boots but they’re less comical and catlike, now more practical. His ears have gotten smaller and so did his bell, but they’re still very much there. So are his side pockets, a thing she has envied him for ever since they received their Miraculous’. Even after her upgrade, they still weren’t part of her ensemble.

Chat Noir winks at her and Ladybug realizes she has been staring at him. Her cheeks turn and impossible shade of red, but she doesn’t avert her gaze. She has scooted closer she notices but she can’t seem to care. She knows what she told him, but giving themselves one little taste of what could be is not so bad, right? Adrien doesn’t really seem to mind either. He has gotten closer too and has moved one hand upwards, gently caressing her face and she feels her skin tingle at his touch. She closes her eyes and enjoys the way he is salvaging the moment, taking his sweet time to count every freckle decorating her face. She gets slightly impatient though, wanting to feel his lips on hers _now_.

She knows she’s being ridiculous now. Her fickle mind will probably tell her something else tomorrow.

Marinette wonders if he will kiss her at all until she feels something cold touch her cheek. She opens her eyes and sees Adrien is still holding her face, but looking up at the sky. She does the same and sees little white snowflakes falling down upon them, silently blanketing Paris in beautiful white crystals.

“First snow,” he whispers and she nods. “I thought it wouldn’t appear this early in December.”

“Me neither.”

They opt for remaining seated in silence together, leaning against each other and watching their beloved city turn into a winter wonderland.

It was beautiful, honestly. She might haven’t kissed him, but that’s not on her mind anymore. Sharing this moment with him is enough.

For now, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Marinette is really conflicted. She really wants Adrien and Adrien wants her, but she doesn't let him in entirely because she isn't completely over the whole thing that happened. It's been only two days since he has returned and it will take some more time before she lets herself be wooed. ( I made an error with day two, since I bascially want a chapter to be a complete day, but in this case chapter two is a continuation of day one. Sorry for that ).
> 
> We'll get there, don't worry. And then the real Christmas fluff can begin :)


	4. All I Want For Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I update every day? No.
> 
> Did procrastinate because I couldn't get in the Christmas spirit? Yes.
> 
> Will I try to keep up? I'll do my best!

_Tuesday, December 4_

“Bye, Maman. Bye, Papa. Have a nice day!”

Marinette tightens her scarf around her neck and closes the door to the bakery behind her. She barely has to walk two minutes to school, but it has snowed quite a bit since yesterday. A thick layer of white crystals has enveloped Paris and the chilliness of the wind could be felt even through her soft, plush coat.

She practically runs inside once the school is in sight. Once inside, she can feel her body relax at the instant wave of heat in the hallways. The school’s heating system is perfect when it works, but it has the habit of acting wonky from time to time. She hopes it won’t shut down today, or any other day when it will freeze.

Marinette hangs her coat on the hooks near the locker area, heading there afterwards to retrieve some supplies she will need for today. After entering her code, she _clicks_ and opens it and…

…gasps when she is greeted by a post-it.

The little piece of paper is stuck to one of her books. She plucks it off the textbook and reads.

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas_

One of her eyebrows cocked upwards, Marinette hums in thought. Okay, strange. Maybe it was a prank from Alya, trying to mess with her by making her believe she had a secret admirer, because this was obviously a reference to the popular Christmas song _All I want For Christmas_. Nino was probably in it too, because when was he not?

With a shake of her head, she closes her locker only for her eyes to widen when she sees another post-it on the outside of the locker.

“I could have sworn that wasn’t there before,” she whispers to herself, and she is right because upon reading the second post-it, its’s obvious it’s a follow-up.

_There is just one thing I need_

Marinette frantically looks around, trying to see if someone was hiding from her. If this person added the second post-it after she opened her locker, she _must_ have seen someone, right?

She gives up trying to find the Puzzling Post-It Person **™** , and opts for trying to decipher the handwriting, but she can’t place it. It’s neither Alya’s nor Nino’s. They could have had someone else write for them to appear less suspicious, but why all the effort?

When she leaves through the door of the locker area, she sighs.

The third post-it with the third line of the lyrics is stuck to the door. She takes it and leaves.

This continues multiple times on her way to class. She was glad she was a little bit early this time, but this has kept her busy so she has to run the last few steps, quickly taking all the post-it’s she sees with her.

Marinette can’t hold back her slight growl of irritation when she sees another post-it sticking to her desk. She marches to it, ready to rip it off in her annoyance, not caring about the onlookers in her class, but she calms down when she reads the text.

She has all the lyrics in her hand, and this was the last line for sure, but this time it was different. It was signed.

_‘Cause all I want for Christmas is you_

_A_

Realization hits her. _Of course_. She should have known.

“Ohhh,” she lets out in the open, not fighting to hide her surprise or understanding. Nathanael sits down next to her and asks her what’s in her hands, but she waves it off as nothing. Adrien was not going to go to school until next Monday, and he hadn’t declared to anyone he had returned except the ones he had visited (which where Chloé, Nino, Alya, Kim and herself, she remembered). She didn’t want to cause a ruckus.

Her eyes scan the hallway through the still open door and she thinks she sees a mop of blond hair, but she is not going to search for him. After all, the game had started now. Operation Woo Marinette – as Adrien had called it – was officially a go. Marinette smiles to herself at the sweet gesture of the post-its. She wonders what he has in store for her in the upcoming days.

Before the teacher starts his lecture about the beginning of the Renaissance, Marinette quickly texts Adrien.

**Marinette: I liked the post-its! Very sweet of you!!! <3**

He basically replies instantly.

**Adrien: Sweet post-its for a sweet girl :)**

**Marinette: You are such a flirt…**

**Adrien: When did I ever deny that?**

Marinette giggles and covers her phone from Nathanael’s inquisitive eyes trying to look over her shoulder. She shoves him away playfully.

**Marinette: Did no one freak out when they saw you around the school?**

**Adrien: You think someone like me doesn’t know how to disguise themselves?**

**Marinette: Oh right of course. You celebrities have the beanie, sunglasses and sweatshirt-look going on when you go out in public without wanting to be bothered. I should have known.**

**Adrien: I can feel the sarcasm. Ouch!**

**Adrien: But speaking of going out. Date tomorrow?**

**Marinette: Monsieur Agreste, you believe this has brought me to my knees already?**

**Adrien: Oh, don’t worry about that. I have plenty of ways planned to make you go on your knees for me.**

**Marinette: …**

**Marinette: You did that on purpose, didn’t you?**

**Adrien: I have no idea what you’re talking about. >:3**

**Marinette: You’re nasty. So no date.**

**Adrien: Okay okay I’ll be good!!!!**

**Adrien: Don’t leave me you know I’m a desperate kitty!!**

**Adrien: I was thinking of ice skating tomorrow.**

**Marinette: Adrien.**

**Adrien: Yes, that is my name.**

**Marinette: Adrien.**

**Marinette: You know I’m renowned for my clumsiness.**

**Marinette: I even got an award for it!**

**Adrien: You’re exaggerating.**

**Marinette: I’m honestly not. Last year, you weren’t there. I got one handed at the end of the year. By a teacher no less, because I kept dropping all the tests when I needed to hand them out. It was a joke, but still.**

**Adrien: Marinette**

**Marinette: Yes?**

**Adrien: We’re getting off track.**

**Marinette: Right! So no ice skating.**

**Marinette: Unless you want to carry me or bring me to the hospital for a scraped butt.**

**Adrien: I’ll take care of your butt.**

**Marinette: You’re heading in dangerous territory, Agreste.**

**Adrien: *backs off***

**Marinette: Good kitty.**

**Adrien: Yes. Gimme pets!**

**Marinette: Only if you find something else to do that is not ice skating.**

**Adrien: Oh, we’re going ice skating all right. And you don’t have to worry about your butt!**

**Marinette: What did you have in mind?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the real fluff will start tomorrow :))))))) (Or at least day 5, whenever I will post that)


	5. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly catching up, but tomorrow I'll be quite busy, so probably no update that day!

_Wednesday, December 5_

Marinette knew beforehand that this was a bad idea. Why did she let him talk herself into this? Stupid cat and his stupid charm.

Ladybug comes to a stop near the building, examining it and looking around for her partner before heading inside. Maybe he had gone in already.

She is barely through the doors, but she already hears him calling her name from the ice rink, waving excitedly at her. She waves back with more calmness and smiles. “Give me a minute.”

He nods and continues his dance, swirling around the ice like it’s nothing. She knows she can do that too in a bit, but the thought of her feet leaving the ice for even just a little bit scares her.

She de-transforms and gives Tikki a cookie, which the little creature munches on excitedly. Marinette holds the Magicaroon in one of her hands, waiting patiently for her Kwami to finish the sweet before handing her the second one.

“Tikki, power up!”

Tikki takes it from her hands and licks her lips afterward with a delighted hum. It takes a second, but then she’s twirling in the air, a bright flash of light changing her due to the macaroon filled with the ice power serum.

“StalacTikki!”

“StalacTikki, spots on!”

The suit envelops Marinette, and she can feel that it’s different. She looks down at herself and sees that the power up has done its job; icy details are scattered around her suit and skates are at the bottom of her feet. She wobbles on them to the ice rink until she’s ready to glide. Even if she thought it was an irresponsible idea at first, she had to admit that it was smart. Adrien made sure to negotiate with the owner of the rink to let them have it to themselves for two hours. Now they could transform and skate freely without getting bombarded by fans or paparazzi.

Marinette had been surprised Tikki was cool with her using the power up for personal gain instead for special occasions. Marinette couldn’t skate, no, but Ladybug could once she had the special ice skates on her. And it showed: she feels light and free as she dances around the almost glass looking floor beneath her. Chat Noir has joined her and she tries to ignore his presence to forego her cheeks from getting red, but it’s already too late. Just being near her and the smell of his cologne was enough for her skin to feel too hot and heart to leap in her throat.

_Stop it, Marinette_ , she thinks to herself. _I thought you were over your crush._

Despite what she was feeling now, it was the truth. All the time spent without him made her realize that she shouldn’t have been pining for so long. He was a regular person and for _them_ to work, she had to keep that thought in mind, always. Although, she was sure that her crush bubbling up wasn’t the case this time. Ever since his return which hasn’t even been a week, she acts different around him. Of course, they had grown up and his disappearance was partly the cause of that, but she knows that what she feels is something different than what she used to feel. She still feels excited and bubbly at the thought of seeing him, but she also feels comfortable and warm. Like nothing bad can happen and the whole world is in the palm of her hand if he is near her.

She sneaks a glance at him from the side, his teeth bare in a grin and his cheeks rosy. She can’t help the feeling of fondness taking over.

_This is love, isn’t it?_

Ladybug shakes herself out of her thoughts. Love? Tch. It was way too early for that. They had to end their date first before she can even _think_ of saying things like that to him. He probably would think she was weird anyway, that they were moving too fast, and then he would politely tell her that his feelings had changed, because when was he not polite? She would end up heartbroken again and all because she couldn’t keep her mouth shut and-

She feels something warm slipping into her hand, and one short look makes her realize it was his own hand. She gasps and looks at him, he only smiles before focusing again on where they’re going.

Her teeth press themselves into her bottom lip and she blushes. Why does he have to act so sweet and chivalrous all the time? It was only making it harder for her to not just jump in his arms and kiss him senseless.

...Now there was a thought. Not the kissing part, no no no, that had to wait for later. Probably. Hopefully. But what if she…

Ladybug let’s go of Chat Noir’s hand and skates a few meters in front of him. He is about to ask her what she is doing, but then she speeds towards him with a, “Catch me!” and he has no time to decide if he was able to make it. He has super-powered strength, so he hopes it doesn’t let him down right now.

She feels his palms on her sides and then she’s floating. The speed that she had before jumping on him made them fall back, but Chat Noir catches himself in time and opts for a little twirl, still holding her in the air. She giggles and laughs, feeling lighter than ever before, and she feels him shake underneath her as he joins her in joy. Her arms are flapping next to her like she’s a bird trying to fly for the first time. She probably looks ridiculous, but she doesn’t care because she is having the time of her _life_.

And then Ladybug feels gravity take her as she is lowered to the ground, two strong hands holding her as carefully as possible. She is a little dizzy from the way back down and he tightens his grip on her, which has moved to her side and shoulder. He dips her backwards as low as possible with a grin, then winks cheekily at her.

 _Oh, two can play that game_ , she thinks.

She gently sets her arms around his neck and moves in _just a smidge_ closer. His confident and cheeky attitude dissolves almost instantly and she can see his skin becoming red down his neck to underneath his suit.

“What’s the matter, _Chaton_? Bug got your tongue?”

She inwardly cringes at her attempt at a pun, but he seems to like it. His face brightens and he straightens them again. He takes both of her hands and start skating backwards while pulling her along.

“I don’t know if that’s even possible, My Lady. Why don’t you come a little closer and try it out.”

She abruptly let’s go of his hands, which causes him to lose his balance and land on his behind. He doesn’t seem in pain and pouts at her. Ladybug throws her head back in a bark of laughter.


	6. Gift Wrap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually really tired, but then I got a pinch of inspiration and wrote this little one out in half an hour! I won't be posting (probably) for the next 24 hours though. I'll do my best to get back on track throughout the week, and I'll catch up (I hope) on Friday! Then at least you guys can enjoy the 'advent calendar style' of this story for a few days.

_Thursday, December 6_

“What _are_ you doing?” Plagg’s nasally sounding voice echoes through the room. Adrien grunts in response.

“I already told you, Plagg. I’m wrapping a gift for Marinette.”

“Oh, I know. I was just asking because I honestly don’t know what you’re trying to accomplish. Is that supposed to be neatly wrapped?”

Plagg cackles loudly and Adrien pouts. He had to admit, he wasn’t the best wrapper. It wasn’t like he had a lot of friends over the years who he could wrap a gift for. But he wasn’t that lame that he couldn’t manage to wrap a little box, right?

He adds dainty ribbons and glitters on it to hide the excessive amount of tape stuck to hold the paper together. He hopes Marinette wouldn’t mind the mess of a present she would get. After all, it’s what’s inside that counts. He prays that she will like the silver necklace with a ladybug pendant on it. He searched for hours last Monday evening through the jewelry shops in the streets of Paris to find the perfect piece, until he was interrupted on his way home – taking the aerial route – by her call.

“That’s one,” Adrien thinks out loud, setting down the box carefully next to his desk. “Now I still need to wrap my gifts for Nino, Alya, Father, Nathalie, Pierre… Oh! I also need to plan out time to make something for my friends when I get to class on Monday. And-”

“Jeez,” Plagg sighs, “Instead of saying what you need to do, you can also just do it. It might help you get it done faster.”

Adrien frowns at his Kwami. “What’s the matter with you? I know you’re gluttonous, easily cranky and overly self-assured, but you’re usually more cheery than this. Something wrong?”

“No.” His defense was too quick to be genuine, and Adrien says as much. Plagg only scoffs and turns around midair with his paws crossed over his belly. He floats in the direction of the windows and stares longingly.

Adrien takes the moment in for second, oddly concerned for his friend’s behavior, until realization dawns on him. He smiles softly and walks to him. “Oh, I see what’s going on.” He leans with one arm on one of the windows and tries to make Plagg look at him. “Marinette and I haven’t de-transformed in front of each other yet. You haven’t seen… what was her name again?”

“Tikki,” Plagg replies, his voice softer than normal.

“Right, Tikki,” he nods. “I remember you talking about her, for as much as you were allowed to. Your other half, if I remember correctly. You must miss her, right? If you want to, we can go see Marinette. I kind of want to meet Tikki too. And I’m sure Marinette will love you.”

“Nah,” he instantly waves off. “Don’t go through all that trouble for me. It can wait. There will be another day.”

“Nonsense, Plagg,” Adrien exclaims as he runs towards his desk. He cuts a piece of wrapping paper from the roll and holds it in the air. He then puts it down and cuts a few holes in it. “It’s Christmas time, after all. It’s about sharing and being there for each other. Let me do you a favor. Come here, I need to wrap you up.”

“You what!?” Plagg screeches, yet he does float closer, intrigued by what Adrien’s doing.

“Relax, I cut holes in it, you can breathe through it…You do breathe, right?”

The black creature shrugs. “Not like you do, but thanks anyway. Still though, I’m not letting you wrap me like I’m some cheap Christmas ornament. I’m a god, thank you very much.”

“But I’m sure Tikki would love getting an early Christmas present.” Adrien waggles his eyebrows. “How delighted must she be if she sees that _you’re_ her gift?”

“Don’t you need me to transform?” Plagg argues.

“My schedule is free for now. I can ask Father if I can be driven to Marinette.”

“What if they’re not home?”

“Marinette told me yesterday she would be busy knitting Christmas sweaters for a family in her street. So, yes, they’re home.”

“Wouldn’t she want to be left in p-”

“Plagg,” Adrien interrupts. “Are you going to keep making excuses or are you going to let me wrap you to surprise your bug. I know you want to.”

Plagg hesitates for a moment, before sighing, but Adrien knows it’s all for show. His Kwami is enjoying it. “All right, but be quick. It would be a shame to hide myself from the world for too long.”


	7. Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't 'really' using something with 'bright', but I had been planning this, so I didn't want to change it. Besides, there's a little Marichat/Adrienette balcony scene, so I guess that makes up for it. Enjoy!

_Friday, December 7_

The magic ladybugs are flying all over the city, fixing the damage that had been done. This was the first time Hawk Moth sent an Akuma this holiday season, and it didn’t make it better that this time the Akuma was stronger than they had been the last two years. It worries Marinette. She wasn’t prepared for this, had gotten used to the routine of quickly getting rid of the menace that wasn’t really all that menacing. For some reason, Hawk Moth was using his full powers again and whether that was by choice or not, she didn’t know, but what she did know, is that the person who they’d just de-akumatized was _strong_ and neither her or her partner were ready for that. _Especially_ her partner, who hadn’t fought an Akuma at all for the past two years.

It all went so fast Ladybug didn’t even know how it happened, but one moment Chat Noir was by her side, blocking the incoming attacks meant for them, and the other moment he was on the ground, buried in the snow, and unconscious. She has felt anger before – oftentimes due to Chloé – but never had it washed over her like this. She might have been brutal in her opinion, but at that time without her rational thoughts guiding her, she didn’t care and went straight for it, no mercy. The poor girl who had been akumatized would probably feel that for days, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She didn’t think clearly, made a mistake and would probably get a lecture from Tikki later on. Marinette was okay with that.

What she wasn’t okay with was how the cleansing ladybugs were still floating around Paris – still clearing the damage that had been done, which was _a lot_ – but hadn’t come for her partner yet. They were luckily still transformed. He hadn’t had the change to use his Cataclysm, but she did use her Lucky Charm and her earrings were beeping furiously in her ears, warning her to leave _now_. But she couldn’t, not with Adrien’s head resting in her lap as she sat on her knees in the snow, his eyes still remaining closed.

A tiny sob escaped her as she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. This was her fault. She knew he would be rusty. She shouldn’t have given him the responsibility of shielding her when he was still trying to get back in the game. She should have given him more time to adjust, more time to get used to the feeling. It was her fault! All her fault!

Ladybug was outright crying right now, glad that there were no bystanders after they had evacuated the area during the Akuma attack. Even the akumatized victim had left, and since she had carefully carried him to the nearest alleyway she could find, she was certain that no one would see them. However, she shouldn’t let her guard down. Although thinking about that was hard now.

A rush of warmth was felt beneath her fingertips and face, and when she lifted her head and opened her eyes to look at him she sees red ladybugs disappearing until she can see two sparkling, cat-like green eyes looking back at her, blearily and confused, but looking back.

“Ladybug? What happened?” Chat Noir asks, his voice raspy and puzzled.

“Idiot!” She exclaims before throwing caution to the wind and crashing her lips to his. She thinks she hears a little _eep!_ coming from him, but that thought doesn’t matter anymore when she feels him relax and his arms going around her. It’s almost like he’s sinking in the snow and taking her with him, but she doesn’t care because this feel so _good_ and _right_. Yeah, maybe she should have waited because they were playing a game, right? She shouldn’t make it this easy for him, but how can she ignore her emotions when she thought she had lost him? How could she not express all her feelings for him?

Marinette feels her transformation wash away, but she keeps her lips locked to his, moving them at a steady pace and he does the same. She doesn’t know for how long they kept at it, but eventually her fingertips start to get cold and she know they should head back. Her cheeks feel numb because of the tears on them, and so do her lips but for an entirely different reason. Tikki is the one who taps them out of it, the little nudge on the shoulder finally making her move away from him. He whines softly in protest and she fully agrees, but they should head somewhere warm first.

They’re silent for a moment, letting what just happened sink in. Adrien is the first one to speak. “Wow,” he breathes out, “c-can we do that again?”

Marinette giggles and rests her face in his shoulder. “Can you take me home first?”

“Oh! Right!” He slowly gets up, needing to shake his head a few times until everything is clear again. He grabs his baton from his back then slips one arm around her waist to hold her tight and close. She returns just as vice a grip on him and blushes, but she is not even going to hide it, letting her head rest on his shoulder and giving him the fondest look she can muster.

She can only look at him on the way back home, never letting her gaze falter. They’re on her balcony before she knows it and she doesn’t want to let go of him just let, although she still reluctantly does.

“Can you tell me what happened?” He asks, still as utterly confused as how he felt when he woke up. “I honestly can’t remember a thing. Only a bright light before I was knocked out cold.”

Marinette sighs deeply and hugs herself. “I don’t even know what her deal was, but this Akuma had something with bright lights. She wasn’t even _that_ hard to beat, but she could blind you any second. That’s how she got you. I was terrified. I-I thought I-” A few sniffles escape her and when she feels two strong arms go around her, she loses it again. She holds him tightly as she cries, needing him to keep her steady. “P-Please, never do that a-again. You s-scared me.”

He rubs his claws up and down her back in a soothing manner. “I know. I’m sorry. I still need to get back into it. It takes time. Next time I’ll pay more attention.”

Marinette nods against him and feels herself calm down. She doesn’t want to make him feel guilty for trying to protect her, but she can hear it in his voice. “I’m sorry too. It’s not your fault. Just try not to do that again.”

“I promise.”

She looks up at him, her chin resting on his chest, and lets her eyes roam his face. From his eyes to his lips and back. “Do you want to come inside? I don’t think I want to be alone right now.”

He swallows deeply, following her gaze and _knowing_ what she’s thinking. ‘If that’s what you want.”

“I do.”

“Then I’ll gladly stay.”

He de-transforms and sees Plagg following Tikki, phasing through the window inside the room. Marinette takes his hand and drags him toward the hatch leading to her bedroom. He doesn’t know what will await him once inside – he’s having trouble deciding whether her expression is coy or not – but he does know that he never wants to let go of this woman ever again.


End file.
